(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a server and, more particularly, to a server for performing a process corresponding to requests from a plurality of clients.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, services to provide the processing function of an application program stored in a server to a client via Internet have been proposed.
FIG. 14 is a view showing the configuration of such a system. In FIG. 14, a server system 1 comprises a memory 1a for storing application programs and data bases (DB) and a server 1b. 
A network 2 shown in FIG. 14 is the Internet and transfers information between the server system 1 and clients 3a, 3b, and 4a. 
Client systems 3 and 4 are located in A Company and B Company respectively and consist of the clients 3a and 3b and the client 4a respectively.
In this system, when a user starts a predetermined application program from the client 3a and performs a predetermined process on his/her company's (A Company's) information stored in a DB, he/she logs in the server system 1 by inputting his/her user ID and password and performs the process by starting a desired application program.
In such a conventional system, an environment set by a user is saved in the server system 1. Therefore, a user who has already set an environment can use an application program from any client in the same environment, which can save the trouble of setting an environment for each client.
In a conventional system, however, settings unique to each client, such as ones for an output printer and monitor resolution, also have been managed by associating them with a user. Therefore, when a user who set an environment on, for example, the client 3a moves to the client 3b to work, he/she will need to newly set an environment, such as a printer, suitable for the client 3b. This is troublesome.